La porte au bois d'ébène
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Cette porte en bois, sombre, lisse, debout, avait toujours fasciné Neville. Trouvera-t-il le courage de l'ouvrir, maintenant qu'il a reçu sa lettre ?


Note de moi-même : vivante, je suis ! Et j'ai retrouvé, je crois, le chemin de la fanfiction après cinq ans de procrastination. Enfin, je dis ça... J'ai pas écris depuis un bail ! En attendant de retrouver l'inspiration (il y a une histoire qui en train de bouillir dans ma tête, en ce moment...), je poste ce petit texte sur Neville, écrit du temps de Mathusalem (il y a cinq ans !). Juste parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de texte sur lui et que c'est un de mes petits chouchous. Amusez-vous bien !

Disclamer : tout est à JKR, je sais, je sais.

* * *

** LA PORTE AU BOIS D'EBENE**

Elle avait toujours été là.

Lisse, brune, douce, debout.

Toujours face à sa chambre.

Là, tous les jours.

Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte de son domaine réservé, il la voyait.

Lisse, brune, douce, face à lui.

Et chaque matin, le jeune garçon se forçait à ne pas garder les yeux rivés dessus.

La voix de sa grand-mère, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, suffisait généralement à le faire sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse.

Parfois, il lui fallait entendre le bruit des pas lourd de la vieille femme pour qu'il s'arrache finalement à sa léthargie.

Mais peu importe la situation.

Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans que Neville ne pose ses petits yeux curieux sur cette porte en bois d'ébène.

Il y avait toujours eu comme une présence qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Autour de la porte, près d'elle, dans le couloir, et parfois même jusqu'à sa chambre…

Il y avait toujours cette étrange présence qui le poussait à ne jamais aller plus loin.

L'enfant avait bien tenté une fois, ou peut-être deux, il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, de poser sa petite main tremblante sur la poignée qu'il avait senti gravé de quelques motifs sous ses doigts.

Mais il n'avait jamais tenté de la tourner pour l'ouvrir en grand et voir enfin ce qui se cacher derrière.

Il était tout simplement effrayé.

Jamais cette porte n'avait été ouverte, aussi loin qu'il tentait de s'en souvenir.

Jamais.

Il y avait bien eu cette fois où il avait vu sa grand-mère debout face au panneau de bois, immobile.

Il l'avait vu tendre une main aussi tremblante que la sienne vers cette poignée qui n'avait pas dû servir depuis si longtemps, et du coin de la salle de bain depuis laquelle il épiait les gestes de la femme, il avait senti un sentiment d'excitation monter rapidement en lui.

Fébrilement, il s'était balancé d'un pied sur l'autre, avançant et reculant tour à tour, comme si le simple fait d'ouvrir cette porte était pour lui l'aboutissement d'une quête qu'il menait depuis plusieurs années.

Malheureusement, un faux pas le fit vaciller sur ses jambes, et il heurta douloureusement une armoire toute proche.

Le bruit assourdissant qui s'en suivit, combinaison subtile du bruit de ses fesses heurtant le sol et de son dos se cognant à l'armoire, eut le désavantage d'éloigner subitement sa grand-mère de la porte.

Sa propre douleur et son jeune âge ne lui permirent pas de remarquer réellement la pâleur subite qui s'étalait sur le visage de la vieille dame lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre, et qui n'avait probablement rien à voir avec sa chute.

Cet épisode de sa vie lui avait fait regretter secrètement d'être aussi maladroit.

Parce qu'il aurait suffi d'une poignée de secondes de plus pour lui permettre de mettre le doigt sur le mystère qui entourait cette porte.

C'est la déception grandissante qu'il s'était surpris à ressentir dès cet instant qui l'avait souvent poussé à se dire qu'il pourrait se charger lui-même de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Un jour.

Pourquoi pas.

Il savait parfaitement quand sa grand-mère ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Pendant qu'elle se chargeait de préparer le dîner, assurément.

Les jours où oncle Alfie venait le rendre une petite visite, tous les mercredis après-midi.

Ou bien les fois où la vieille voisine rabougrie dont il ne se souvenait jamais du nom venait leur tenir compagnie, le samedi.

Mais, même lorsqu'il réussissait à s'éclipser discrètement pour laisser seules les grandes personnes, jamais il n'avait pu aller plus loin que d'habitude.

Jamais.

Parce qu'il y avait toujours cette présence.

Et à mesure que les années passaient doucement, elle ne faiblissait pas.

Tout comme cette peur absurde de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Ce matin-là pourtant, après avoir un instant observé le panneau de bois qui lui faisait encore une fois face dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il s'était étonné de ne pas entendre sa grand-mère l'appeler de sa voix aigue et sévère à laquelle il avait le droit chaque fois qu'il traînait les pieds pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Un regard rapide à une horloge lui avait indiqué qu'il était dix heures passé. Sa grand-mère ne le laissait jamais dormir aussi tard… Surtout le vendredi. Elle destinait ce jour au jardinage dont avait besoin leur pelouse. Et cette tradition hebdomadaire avait toujours été la plus forte.

C'était étonné qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à l'odeur de renfermé dans laquelle elle passait ses nuits.

C'était d'un pas silencieux qu'il avait descendu les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

C'était de plus en plus inquiet qu'il avait constaté qu'elle n'était pas dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude.

Et c'était finalement dans la salle de séjour qu'il l'avait retrouvé, assise dans son fauteuil habituel, pliant et repliant sans cesse une lettre dont il ne savait pas de qui elle était.

En marchant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, il eut vite fait de la rejoindre.

Elle avait relevé la tête, sans un mot, sans une réprimande et lui avait tendu le morceau de papier avec un sourire rapidement esquissé.

En reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard, qu'il avait vu et revu dans un gros livre qu'il s'était chargé de monter lentement jusqu'à sa chambre un jour où il s'ennuyait particulièrement, il avait senti un sentiment étrange le prendre à l'estomac et se répandre dans tout son corps.

Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que, alors que son oncle Alfie, sa femme et sa grand-mère discutaient en bas de la joyeuse nouvelle qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui, Neville montait doucement, comme un voleur, les dernières marches en direction de l'étage.

En refoulant du mieux qu'il pouvait les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, il porta une main sur la poignée sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir et resta quelques seconde sans bouger.

Le temps de se souvenir que d'aller à Poudlard lui enlèverait toutes les possibilités habituelles pour se faufiler jusqu'à cette porte.

Et que cela faisait de lui un « grand ».

Une porte ne pouvait pas être si effrayante que ça.

Cette pensée lui fit alors tourner lentement la poignée de la porte, dont il caressait les motifs depuis qu'il avait posé une main dessus.

Le cœur battant, il prit inconsciemment une profonde inspiration et la poussa d'une main.

Le grincement qui s'en suivit, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis bien des années, passa inaperçu pour lui lorsqu'il scruta, les yeux plissés, l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'obscurité et l'odeur de renfermé qui le firent se reculer d'abord s'apaisèrent finalement au bout d'une minute seulement.

D'un pas lent et scrupuleusement contrôlé, il posa un premier pied à l'intérieur, sentant les battements désordonnés de son cœur s'accélérer.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un lit, immense, prônant au milieu de la pièce.

Des couvertures poussiéreuses le recouvraient, parfaitement lisses malgré tout.

Un pas de plus lui permit d'apercevoir une commode, dans un coin. Il lui suffit d'un regard de plus pour constater que des photos encadrées étaient posés dessus, éclairées légèrement par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers le fin tissu des rideaux rougeâtres accrochés aux tringles, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Instinctivement, il se dirigea dans cette direction, les yeux rivés sur une photo aux couleurs éclatantes dans cet amas de couleurs sombres. Sa petite main aux doigts tremblants la saisit et il plissa davantage les yeux pour la regarder de plus près.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'assit sur le lit, faisant se soulever une quantité importante de poussière au passage. Le picotement dans son nez ne le gêna pas outre mesure lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer réellement la photo, à la lumière fine que renvoyait un rayon de soleil solitaire.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

Et si c'était… ?

Assis à même le sol dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, près d'une fenêtre dont il connaissait tous les contours, adossés au mur contre lequel sa grand-mère avait placé le lit dans lequel il passait maintenant toutes ses nuits, il distinguait trois personnes.

Sur le visage juvénile de sa mère, les cheveux attachés en une longue queue-de-cheval qu'elle balançait de droite à gauche, s'étendait un sourire éclatant. Ses bras étaient tendus vers le petit garçon qu'il avait été, debout de l'autre côté du cadre de la photo, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de son père sous ses bras.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de ce dernier et il n'eut le temps de constater seulement qu'il avait hérité des mêmes petits yeux brillants que lui avant que le même grincement de porte qu'il avait entendu en entrant se réitéra.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

N'osant pas se retourner par lui-même, il attendit silencieusement que la personne qui venait de le prendre en flagrant délit le rejoigne là où il était.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il se surprenait à ne pas vouloir partir.

Sa main se serra encore davantage sur la photo qu'il venait de saisir et il s'apprêtait à la cacher dans sa poche vide lorsque la silhouette de sa grand-mère lui fit face.

Ayant secrètement espéré que ça ne soit que son oncle ou sa tante, il sentit son estomac se tordre.

Il baissa la tête, attendant de se faire réprimander pour avoir briser la règle implicite qui consistait à ne pas entrer dans cette pièce qu'il savait maintenant être l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Mais il refusait de partir et de se lever.

L'atmosphère dans cette pièce avait sans doute de l'incidence sur son courage.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une minute silencieuse, il n'entendit toujours rien venant de la bouche de sa grand-mère, il releva la tête pour constater qu'elle se tenait maintenant devant la commode sur laquelle avait été posé le cadre de la photo pendant des années.

Il la vit avec étonnement ouvrir un tiroir et en retirer doucement une longue boîte fine. L'instant d'après, le poids sur le matelas à ses côtés s'alourdit et il finit par tourner un regard craintif dans sa direction, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il rencontra un faible sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il n'avait vues que si rarement s'étirer pendant des années.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle lui tendit l'objet qu'elle tenait en main.

D'abord hésitant, il le saisit finalement avec anxiété. Ses doigts toujours tremblants retirèrent fébrilement le couvercle de la boîte. Son regard se posa sur un long morceau de bois dont il connaissait parfaitement l'utilité.

Il releva un regard interrogateur vers sa grand-mère, qui semblait retenir sa respiration depuis qu'il avait saisi l'objet. Elle l'incita d'un regard à la prendre entre ses doigts, ce qu'il fit sans se le faire répéter deux fois. Alors qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts la baguette sombre, avec un sourire, Neville se détendit.

Il y avait pire qu'une porte en bois, finalement.

* * *

Envie de me faire plaisir ? Un petit commentaire devrait faire l'affaire !


End file.
